


Ships that Pass in the Night

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GOT Secret Santa, Modern AU, Near-misses, Reincarnation feels, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: He’s a pilot, and she’s a concert ballerina. Two people you’d never think would cross paths yet for some reason, life keeps pushing them in each other’s way from the moment they both arrived in White Harbor yet they never seem to meet. But the question is, do they even want to meet? And what of the strange dreams they’ve been having?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/gifts).



> A gift for my GOT secret santa. 
> 
> Merry Christmas @roseweasley! I hope you like it! <3

~Prologue~

 

 

Every minute, the world greets three new lives.

Every minute, the world says farewell to three.

Life is fast that way and always moving.

 

But wherever one may go, they will always be surrounded by strangers.

A faceless person in the crowded street,

A nameless face sitting on a stool next to you in a bar,

Wherever, whenever, and all youknow is you.

 

Yet sometimes, strangers, _will_ meet.

 

No matter how complicated the circumstances, they will meet if it was written so.

Especially when it was written that they will meet _again._

 

Even if one is a touring concert ballerina and the other is a pilot—if they are fated to meet, life will find a way.

 

After all, there is a saying. You only live twice.

One for your life,

And one for your dream.

 

They already lived once for each other’s lives before,

Now it was time to live the life they dreamed…

…together.


	2. Part I: The Ballerina

She was smiling slightly, remembering her performance last night. It was her first time to dance a solo in the Royal Theatre in King’s Landing.

It was a reenactment of _The Knight of Tears_ and she danced the part of Princess Naerys locked in a forbidden love affair with her brother Prince Aemon opposite Loras Tyrell, the principal dancer of Redwyne Ballet Company.

She was glad that all went well but she was far happier to be able to come home for the holidays. But first, she had things to do in White Harbor like some last minute shopping for presents.

She looked out the window and smiled wider when she saw Newcastle come into focus as the plane descended.

Once the plane landed, she reached for her carry-on, then proceeded to re-arrange her large hat, making sure her recognizable hair was tucked in and she put on her large framed glasses.

It’s not that she was _that_ famous yet but she was in the North and was too tired to socialize at the moment with her father and brother’s supporters.

Her phone vibrated in her breast pocket then.

It was Robb informing her that there’s been a mix up with the car they hired for her that they’re still sorting so in the meantime would she be amenable using public transports.  

Sansa sighed and typed out her reply. Her muscles were still sore and she wanted to protest so badly but she knew Robb. If there was a problem, there really was a problem. So she hurriedly typed her reply saying her plane just landed and she’d be fine.

Just as she went back to the aisle to join the line of people going out, a rather large man who was rushing behind her, practically pushed her forward, his bag knocking her into something—or—rather someone.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the unmistakable dark blue hat with wings— _the pilot’s!_  She knocked into the captain!

Embarrassed and slightly ticked off by the rude passenger who knocked her off in the first place, she started bending down to retrieve the hat when two sets of hands stopped her and helped her up.

“It’s okay ma’am! We’ve got it,” came a melodic voice coming from the beautiful blonde stewardess named Val. Val grinned at her and handed her her glasses.

She smiled back and took it from her when she heard another pleasant voice behind her. “Here’s your stroller and your phone, ma’am. Are you alright?”

She blushed at the handsome smile she was greeted with. The man had dark wavy hair, dark eyes, a crooked grin and was also wearing a pilot’s uniform. _He must be the captain!_

“I’m so sorry captain!” She managed trying to look down to see if his hat was still on the floor when she heard chuckling.

“Oh no, ma’am. I’m Satin Flowers, the co-pilot. The Captain there is the one you knocked over,” he pointed over her shoulder and she colored once more when she saw the Captain bent over and retrieved not only his hat but a few other items on the floor.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me help,” she started moving forward when Val and Satin stopped her. “No need. Satin go help,” Val nudged Satin with a curious look in her eye which Satin returned, grinning as he helped the captain but not after whispering something in his ear that made the Captain drop his hat again.

Sansa heard chuckling and turned to see Val smirking before facing her with a grin. “It’s just a small heads up to compose himself before our captain greets you—Miss?”

Sansa was about to answer when her phone rang. She almost groaned when she saw  who was calling and it couldn’t wait. She looked up at Val with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I have to get this. Please tell the captain I’m sorry and thank you for the wonderful flight. It was nice to meet you and Satin.”

Val nodded though was that disappointment in her eyes? “Go ahead. It was a pleasure to have you come aboard the Ice Dragon! Have a nice day!”

Sansa grinned at her and answered her phone,

_“Where’d she go?”_

_“Ugh. You guys took too long and she had to go.”_

_“Why didn’t you stall?”_

_“What are you two yapping about?”_

_“A gorgeous woman of course, captain. Awfully polite too.”_


	3. Part II: The Pilot

“I hope you didn’t harrass a passenger for my benefit.” He grumbled at his two best mates who were bickering about a gorgeous red head, apparently.

Satin smirked at him. “You know we’d never. But she seemed like a nice person. And very familiar, I just can’t figure out from where.”

“Well, we could just look it up,” Val’s eyes lit up.

He sighed deeply then, brushing the top of his hat and placing it back on. “Am I that hopeless that you guys are resorting to harassment and stalking?”

_Ah. Guilt._

At least with Satin looking down and Val’s eyes softening a bit, they had the decency to feel some inappropriateness.

“Sorry, it’s just, you know we know how tough this…holiday is for you,” Satin offered.

“It’s not like we wanted you to jump on this person. You know, just some small flirting or even just a small greeting from one gorgeous person to another would brighten you up some,” Val shrugged.

He took a deep breath then and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s fine guys, I know you mean well. Just... I’ll be okay,” he tried for a smile but his eyes were pleading.

Val huffed but nodded. “Fine. Well, Satin and some of the others are meeting for drinks later at Wolf’s Den. You should join us.”

Normally, he would but all he wanted to do for now, especially after the last two flights he did was to go to his hotel and sleep. And if he was lucky, he’d dream again.

He was about to open his mouth to speak but Satin beat him to it with a shake of his head and a half-smile. “No pressure, cap. We’ll try again tomorrow. Try and catch some sleep.” He gave him a knowing smile, since he was the only one who knew about the strange recurring dreams he had.

Val linked her arms into both of theirs and started pulling them to walk. “Come on, my handsome pilots. Let’s go and grace the people.”

Satin laughed. “Let’s go, _Captain_ ,” he winked.

The captain groaned, slipped on his wayfarers, then straightened his posture as they stepped out of the plane and went where the rest of the crew waited.

As customary for _Dragon Air,_ the crew would all walk inside the airport together with him, his first mate, and the chief purser leading the pack.

The cabin crew were all lined up and gave ready greetings as the three of them passed. This always made him awkward but he couldn’t deny that it was still pleasing and flattering to hear.

_“Great flight, captain._ _”_

He gave a nod of his head and smiled back.

_“Captain, smooth flying._ _”_

He carried on, after acknowledging with a smile. Will he ever get used to being called captain?

_“Thank you, captain._ _”_

By this time he was already slightly flushed, still unused to compliments but there was that thrill nonetheless, especially since he’s only been named captain for barely a year.

_“Hope you enjoy our layover. You deserve it, captain._ _”_

He couldn’t help the bigger smile he had on when he reached the end of the line, and turned to face them.

“Excellent work this flight. Enjoy this long deserved layover and come back to the Ice Dragon in one piece. We do have a title to maintain,” he smirked.

“Hells, yeah!” Grenn, one of the flight attendants whooped. “The Ice Dragon is the best among Dragon Air’s airbuses.”

Everyone chimed in with their agreement.

“Thank you Grenn,” he tipped his hat at him. “Now, shall we?”

They all smiled at him as he faced forward, readjusted his hat, and with one last deep breath, he lead his crew inside, inwardly beaming with pride that he was lucky to have a top notch plane to fly, and the best cabin crew one would hope for. 

So no, he won’t allow himself to brood much. Not when he had so many things to thank for.


	4. Part III: The Bus

 

He yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for the bus. It was a long flight and it’s been months since he actually flew North.

Finally, his bus pulled up and as per usual, he let everyone go up before he entered, not minding where he sat on the bus.

It was a good thing that he changed out of his uniform and into something more comfortable, he thought as memories of the time he didn’t made him flush with embarrassment from the attention he got. He just wanted to go home, maybe catch some sleep on the way, peacefully and incognito.

Once he got inside, he saw only one seat was unoccupied, right next to an elderly woman who smiled at him and nodded for him to take the seat.

He smiled back and took a seat, already feeling his eyelids growing heavy.

His nose wrinkled when he met with a feminine scent and something soft brushed over his nose, waking him up. He squinted an eye open and saw that holding the rail in the middle aisle was a woman. And not just any woman, but a _beautiful_ one with red hair, creamy skin, _and if he didn’t move she was going to fall over---_

He placed a tentative hand on her back to steady her and tried to wake her. She jumped then and looked at him with apologetic eyes and a pretty blush but before he could offer her his seat, she got called in the back and got offered there instead, leaving him to watch as she hurried over there.

A giggle made him turn back to look at the woman beside him.

“Nice save, but too slow on the follow up _,_ _”_ she whispered with an arch of her brow, making his ears turn pink.

“I’m not--“

She raised her brows. “Oh, sorry. The way your looked lingered, I didn’t think you were already taken. Unless you’re actually—“

He shook his head frantically. “I’m single! And I would _never_ _—“_

The woman looked at him with a satisfied smile. “Didn’t peg you to be the type. So why is a handsome lad like you not snatched up yet?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “Many things. Work, mostly.”

She raised a brow again and hummed. “If you say so, _Captain_.”

His eyes bulged in shock. “How?”

The old woman chuckled and pointed to his leather briefcase his mother got him for his promotion. There on his black leather bag was his name monogrammed.

_Captain Jon Snow_

He grinned sheepishly at the woman. “Oh.”

But to Jon’s horror, the woman stood up and glanced at the back before grinning up at him when she sat back with a twinkle in her eyes.

“The darling girl is very lovely but poor dear is knocked out. No ring…alone…is she a tourist or a local? You should make sure she gets home safe, or at least get off the bus alright.”

Without meaning to, Jon found himself glancing behind him only to glare right back at the woman just as fast. “You told me she was asleep!” he hissed, his face reddening when just a second ago, he was staring directly into the surprised eyes of the beautiful redhead.

The woman was chuckling and completely unapologetic. “Ah? Did I? Chalk it up to old age then.”

Jon rubbed his face and fought from shaking his head, knowing she could see him. _Wait._ She was already staring when he looked…

“Epiphany there?”

He ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that he had to cut it short. He sighed and rubbed his beard instead—the one concession they let him keep with his appearance.

“Come on, smile at her. Who knows? Aren’t pilots supposed to be brave?”

Jon swallowed. Maybe this was a sign. Val and Satin wanted him to meet with a redheaded passenger before, and here was an old woman pushing him to do the same.

Maybe it was time.

_Especially with how his dreams were going…_

He took a deep breath then and mustered the courage to glance back and just give a smile. It was a smile, damn it. He could do it.

But just as he was about to face her, the bus lurched to a stop and people were already fast out of their seats.

The old woman sighed. “Time’s up, I suppose,” she muttered low enough that Jon was barely able to get it.

Jon sighed as well and shook his head as he started helping the woman with her luggage.

But just as he was about to turn around, he felt his body shiver as he smelled the same floral scent from before waft from behind him. He whirled around quickly but frowned when he only managed to see the back of her head, a few wisps of her red hair escaping from a large hat that wasn’t there before as people weaved in between them on the aisle, and then she was out.

“Oh for the love of the old gods and the new, _go,_ _”_ he felt a shove and turned to look at the woman roll her eyes before shooing him away. “I’ll be fine, cap. Go. _Before it_ _’_ _s too late!_ _”_

Jon didn’t know why but with a nod, he started pushing his way past the people, down and out the bus, looking around to catch her.

And do _what_ exactly?

Jon didn’t get a chance to think on his answer when the moment he saw _her_ at last, a car pulled up in front of her, and she was enveloped in the arms of a tall, blonde man who kissed the top of her head, opening the passenger door for her where she slid inside, grinning happily.


	5. Part IV: The Hotel

“So how are you Sans?”

Sansa blinked and looked at her brother’s closest friend, Theon who was looking at her funny while he waited for the greenlight.

“Sorry, Theon, what was the question?”

Theon chuckled and gave an amused smile as he pushed the car forward. “Nothing. Just trying to make small talk.”

Sansa frowned making him laugh some more.

“Seriously, Sans. What got your head in the clouds? A new _boyfriend,_ Robb doesn’t know about yet?” He waggled his brows.

Sansa rolled her eyes and leant against the window. She wasn’t in the mood for _that_ kind of talk right now. But then a memory of earlier events made her blush.

“Oh! So there _is_ a boy. Come on Sans. We’re family, right? Spill!”

Sansa sighed and shook her head. “There’s no one, Theon. Not since…”

Theon snorted then. “Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on that fucker. He was a wanker from the beginning, Sans.”

That made her smile a little. Harry cheated on her multiple times and it was nice to know that everyone – even _Theon_ wanted to defend her honor or something.

“I’m not, I promise,” she grinned at him, earning a nod of approval. “Good.”

Then he gave his sly smile again. “You were blushing a minute ago. What was that about?”

Like a traitor, her face felt warm again. “Nothing.”

He huffed. “Come on Sans. Something interesting must’ve happened earlier.”

She pursed her lips. No. She was too embarrassed. Honestly! She almost fell on her face on the bus if the handsome stranger didn’t—

A groan.

“Wow. You’re as red your hair! Come _on,_ confess to brother Theon.”

“No. You’ll just make fun of me,” she crossed her arms and held her chin up.

“If I promise not to laugh out loud, would you tell me?”

She looked at him warily. “Promise?”

He grinned his crooked grin. “Yes.”

“Fine. At the bus, I was on the standing zone and I sort of fell asleep…”

“Sans…”

She huffed, “I _know,_ it was reckless of me but I’m really exhausted and you try dancing—

“Alright, alright, I get it. So, what happened? You fell flat on your ass?”

She bit her lip. “I almost did but a stranger caught me,” she blushed again. _A very handsome stranger._

“Ah.”

“And that’s it. The End,” she tried to play some music but Theon swatted her hand.

“Uh uh. There’s more to it. That was a handsome stranger, wasn’t it?” He smirked.

“Fine! He was gorgeous,” dark hair, grey eyes, and a pouty lip that looked soft.

“So what did you do? Did you bat your lashes at him, gave him those baby blues and a thank you?”

She shut her eyes and covered them with her hands. “I panicked and someone offered me a seat at the back so I took it. And now I feel bad because I never thanked him. Gods!”

“Wow.”

Sansa peeked from behind her fingers. “Wow? That’s all you have to say?”

Theon shook his head in disbelief. “Sansa Stark, _panicking_ over a boy nonetheless. I must be in an alternate universe,” he chuckled.

“It’s not funny! And you promised not to laugh!” She poked him.

“I said I wouldn’t laugh _out loud,_ _”_ he winked.

“Thanks,” she spat and turned away to face the window. Remembering that he caught her staring at him and still she didn’t thank him. Not even waited for him to exit the bus.

“Sorry, but this is unusual. The old Sansa I knew would’ve politely thanked him in the least,” he shrugged.

“I know. But somehow… I felt nervous, okay?” _And he gave me butterflies._ Just _one_ look and she was nervous. She never felt this way before.

Well she did, but not in reality.

Only in her dreams.

But no one needs to know that but her.

“Well, it was probably the best not to flirt with a random passenger,” he shrugged again before smirking.

“Sure, Theon.” She poked him again earning another chuckle. Theon was a notorious flirt in _any_ place.

“Trust me, there are better ways to meet the love of your life,” he sing-songed annoyingly.

“Just drive, Theon,” she muttered.

“Sorry baby girl. Anyway, that guy, your glorious knight of the bus, he was _that_ good looking to make Princess Sansa panic? Was he tall, blonde, and charming?”

“For your information he had nice dark hair—wait, ugh!” Sansa couldn’t believe she walked into that one. Theon and her siblings loved to tease her about dating ‘princely blondes’ who turned out to be troglodytes in their true form.

Theon was trying hard to contain his laughter. “I’m just dicking around San. Blondes. Brunettes. We’d all castrate them for you if they make the wrong move, you know that, right?”

She smiled at him then. “Yes. Thanks by the way, for picking me up last minute. I could’ve hailed a cab from the stop you know.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, Sans. And your brother feels like shit over your car arrangement. Anyway, here we are.”

Theon dropped her off the Wolf’s Den. One of her family’s hotel chain where she was immediately given the key to her favorite suite for this branch, which was the _Mermaid Room._ She offered to treat Theon to dinner but he had to drive back to Moat Cailin to pick up Rickon next before they head back to Winterfell for the Holidays.

Sansa wanted to go with them but she already promised to be Wylla Manderly’s special guest for their annual ball.

Her luggage was brought up ahead to her room when she decided to grab a coffee and pastry from the hotel’s bakery. Once she had them, she stepped inside the elevator, smiling politely at the other passengers as they entered.

But just before the doors closed, someone yelled “Wait!”

And Sansa was shocked to see that it was the handsome stranger from the bus.

Her heart sped up and she was about to hold the door open for him when the man in front of her blocked her view and pressed the door close.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry,” the man muttered half-heartedly. “He should’ve gone faster.”

Sansa wanted to throw a fit at how rude the man was but she was too busy thinking if she should get off the next floor and go down and thank the man finally _and maybe_ _…_ but as soon as the thought formed, she shooed them away, knowing that the man probably didn’t recognize her or see her at all and was likely on a different elevator by now.

With a resolved sigh, she pressed the button to her floor and tried not to dwell too much on the thought that the mysterious stranger was in the same hotel with her.


	6. Part V: The Party

Jon checked his watch and knew he was very late to the Manderlys’ annual ball. There was nothing he could do about it. His crew dragged him into a late lunch at the Lazy Eel and it took some time to get back to the Wolf’s Den and then he had to go up the hill to Merman’s Court.

Once he got there, everyone was already gathered over the open theatre in the middle of the vast courtyard.

He could recognize the music playing from one of the musicals his mother loved. It was Queen Naerys’ solo from the play,  _Knight of Tears._

Jon briefly remembered that this was the part where Ser Aemon disguised as the Knight of Tears, had just crowned his sister, Naerys, queen of love and beauty for he couldn’t bear her to be humiliated since their brother, King Aegon planned to crown one of his mistresses, and where, Queen Naerys dances her joy after being miserable in her loveless marriage to the king.

He found himself a spot to watch and immediately his breath got caught at the graceful dancer.

He didn’t recognize her, not with her silver hair bound and crowned with different blooms. Not with her face half concealed with a black silk mask. Yet for some reason, he felt he  _knew_ her.

And as she glided across the stage almost effortlessly, his mind started sending him images of red hair, a green dress with wolves, and the sound of teasing.

_“You really don’t know how to dance, don’t you, Jon Snow? Very well, I’ll teach you.”_

The sound of applause brought him back from his thoughts, his hands joined instinctively as he blinked through the haze and saw the dancer take her bow.

Before he could make sense of anything, blue eyes met his own grays, and he found himself stuck in between the dreaming and the present once more.

_Blue eyes._

_Alive. And warm. Filled with love._

In a blink, the same bright eyes dimmed.

_Cold._

_Empty._

_Dead._

A hand on his shoulder brought him back once more and he was staring at his friend, Daryn Hornwood, his half-brother Larence, and his wife Alys trailing behind. All their mouths were moving but Jon had yet to understand.

Another squeeze on his shoulders made him finally focus. “You alright?”

Jon mustered a half-smile and a nod. “I’m fine,” he croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m good. Sorry I’m late.”

“Well, what’s important is you’re here,” Daryn grinned then followed his line of sight. “What’s wrong? Are you looking for someone?”

“Or are you avoiding anyone,” Alys raised a brow.

Jon didn’t even realize he was seeking out the dancer.

“I think he’s looking for Wylla’s guest,” Larence smirked at him, earning chuckles from the other two.

“I wasn’t,” Jon said defensively. It was partly true. He wasn’t  _actively_ looking for her but a nagging feeling in the back of his head wants him to.

“Were you able to watch the dance?” Daryn waggled his brows earning a smack from Alys.

“Not from the beginning,” he admitted.

“Anyway, do you have a guest with you?” Daryn cocked his head to the side.

Jon shook his head.

“Ah. Perfect. You should meet the dancer then. I think she came with your plane.”

Jon almost choked. “Excuse me?”

Alys rolled her eyes after she glared at Daryn. “Stop being crude. This mystery guest of Wylla supposedly took the flight you flew.”

His heart started racing inexplicably. “Oh? Lots of people took that flight.”

“The man has a point, bro,” Larence shrugged. “Anyway, no one knows who she is yet and that’s just Daryn’s way of fishing for information.”

Jon shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t really know if there was a person of interest on the plane with me.”

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Daryn sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll find out later on.”

“Why all the mystery though?” Alys asked.

Daryn shrugged. “Beats me. Ask Wylla.”

“Ask Wylla what?”

They all turned to see Wylla behind them, flipping her long green-dyed hair and smirking.

Daryn slung an arm around Jon’s shoulder that he immediately pushed away. “Jon here was just curious about this friend of yours.”

Wylla’s eyes glinted while her smirk deepened. “Are you now? Because my friend is very single.”

Jon slid a hand down his face and groaned.  First his crew and now his old hiking team.

“Just who is your lovely friend, Wylla?” Larence asked.

Wylla grinned. “You guys  might recognize her for sure but hold on, I’ll go get her. She’s just changing out of her costume.”

They watched as Wylla headed off backstage but just as they saw her come out, Jon was suddenly dragged away by Tormund and Val who magically appeared.

He could hear Wylla asking where he was. “Guys, I can’t find her—where’s Jon?”


	7. Part VI: The Empty Ballroom

 

Sansa stumbled into the lesser ballroom that she knew the Manderlys hasn’t used in ages. She felt guilty for wanting to hide out a bit but as timing showed, right after her performance, the reviews from her last show had just gone up and everyone was starting to recognize her as more than just Warden Ned Stark’s daughter.

They people didn’t know she chose to dance professionally. All they knew was that she was still in King’s Landing on a pre-law program, which she was, a few years ago. But she just didn’t have the heart for politics anymore.

It’s not even that she wasn’t good. She was actually skilled with it but it wasn’t something she wanted to do.

What Sansa had always wanted to do was to dance.

Since she was three, her mother would bring her to her ballet lessons but always maintained that it was a _hobby._ It took a lot of tears, fights, and convincing, but finally she put her foot down and pursued her dream.

And now she was finally getting somewhere.

Sansa drew one of the large curtains open to let in some of the moonlight. Very faintly, she glanced over one of the mirrors and saw that she was still wearing the silver wig she had to use as Queen Naerys. Slowly she took the pins off and removed it, the hairnet came next, and the relief of her now freed hair tumbling down her back made her sigh. Next she removed the black ballet slippers she wore that matched the black and red leotards she wore.

She dressed right then and there into the simple grey velvet dress and was about to slip on her heels when she heard the music change from the other side of the room.

It was _The Winter Maid,_ her favorite.

And feeling rather wicked, she dropped her shoes, shook her hair, and padded over to the middle of the ballroom and started dancing.

Sansa closed her eyes and let the music take her, not caring for anything but her and the song. She hummed along as she glided across the floor, her mind slowly bringing her back to that place.

Behind her lids she could see people dressed in strange thick winter garb, with flagons, skins, and cups, raised to her as she danced.

Faces familiar but not quite surrounded her and she knew she was back in her dream world. A place that would always show her what looked liked memories that seemed impossible.

A place that always showed her _him._

A dark-haired man with grey eyes that looked at her like she was the world.

Yet as soon as both of them would reach out and touch, she’d be assaulted with images of death and longing.

Every night she’d see him.

And every night they’d try to be together only to be ripped apart in the morning.

Sansa was mid-twirl when the sound of something crashing on the floor startled her that she fell ungracefully.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you--don’t move, I’ll come get you. Fuck! Where’s the bloody switch?” Sansa’s heart was still racing as she tried to collect herself while she heard the intruder fumble his way to her.

Sansa managed to sit up, checked her ankle at once and sighed in relief to see it wasn’t injured. Only her bum hurt where she landed but she was sure she’d just get by with a bruise in the morning. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. Go back.” She tried to make out the stranger’s profile but it was too dark, especially with the moon now partially hidden by clouds and he was likely wearing a black suit and had dark hair.

She slowly stood up then and walked back to where she left her shoes and sat down on the floor while she put them on. All the while she could feel the man stand behind her before he dropped to sit on the floor too.

“I’m so sorry miss. I didn’t realize at once that I wasn’t alone and then I saw…movement..”

“It’s fine,” she felt her cheeks redden from embarrassment of being caught. “I shouldn’t have been dancing randomly.”

“No, no. You were amazing—I mean.”

Sansa suddenly chuckled but still wasn’t brave enough to turn around and face him. “That’s very kind of you to say even if I know you couldn’t really see me.”

“I could a little. Your silhouette at least, and some glimpses. But what little I was able to see was enough to make me pause,” he said softly.

Her cheeks flamed more. “Thank you, but that was just me. No fancy choreography or anything.”

“I thought you- _it-_ was beautiful,” he rambled, making Sansa giggle before she bit her lip. “Thank you.” What else could she say?

Silence enveloped them in the dark corner they chose to stay in. “I know why I’m here…but how…how about you?” he chose to break the silence.

Sansa played with the hem of her skirt. “I just wanted some peace and quiet,” she glanced over her shoulder and saw the outline of his back facing her. “I assume you do too?”

She saw his shoulders shaking as he chuckled. “Guilty.”

“You must be a big shot then,” she teased, “to hide all this way.”

“Try pesky friends,” he grumbled.

Sansa laughed then. “We have that in common then.”

Once their laughter died both of them tried to start a conversation at the same time.

“No, you go first.”

“No, ladies first.”

“Okay. Who or what brought you to the Manderly Ball?”

“Just old friends,” he answered.

Sansa smiled. “Me too. Friends who have made it their life mission to set me up with someone.”

He laughed loudly then. “Well, we have that in common. They’ve been trying to set me up with someone all night.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I know they mean well but I’d rather it happen _when_ it happens, you know?”

He sighed. “Exactly.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we found each other instead,” Sansa laughed but faltered when she noticed he wasn’t laughing with her. She was supposed to follow it up by joking that hiding is easier if you’re hiding with someone with the same goal but all her words died in her mouth when she turned to look and saw dark eyes looking back at her instead.

Slowly, both of them inched closer together, just to look.

Sansa could feel his fingers near hers, his warm breath tickling her skin as they leaned _closer._

And as she could finally see the grey in his eyes, she was back in _that_ place.

Only this time, it wasn’t a dark and dusty ballroom, but a warm room with fire burning by the hearth, grey eyes now belonging to the man in her dreams, his scarred hand reaching to touch her face as he leaned closer, her eyes fluttered close in wait.

But what she expected never came as both of them pulled away fast at the erupting sound of fireworks, illuminating the partially covered glass skylight they didn’t realize was there before.

Before anyone could say anything, pieces of the fireworks started falling over the roof, the room illuminating and showing that the skylight had some cracks and there were broken holes, that they had to run and take cover.

Sansa was too filled with adrenaline and confusion to see if he was following her as she made her way out of the ballroom and back to the court.

But when she looked back, there was no one following her.

Was it even real?

 


	8. Chapter VII: The Port

“What are you brooding about now?” Larence sighed beside him. They were down by the port after taking one of Mayor Manderly’s boats for an early morning sail.

“He’s probably hung up over the girl he hooked up at the party with,” Daryn cackled.

Jon glared at him. “I didn’t hook up with anyone at the party.”

Daryn raised his hands in surrender. “Chill. I was just joking. But damn it Jon. You spent like half an hour with this mystery woman in the dark, the least you could’ve done was ask for her name.”

Jon ran a hand though his hair. “I really should’ve but… I don’t know. Talking with her… it felt—“

“Felt what?” Larence prompted.

Jon sighed as he leant against the railing. “Familiar.”

“Well, do you remember what she looked like at least? Could you even see her?”

Jon looked up and tried to recall but all he could remember was that she had long dainty limbs, an endearing laugh, and smelled so good and strangely familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

It was too dark but from the fireworks, he was able to see the blue in her eyes and the glimpse of red in her hair…

He gasped then.

“What? What?” Daryn asked him impatiently.

Jon looked at them with wide eyes. “I think… I think I saw her before.”

“Really? Where?” Larence this time.

 _In my dreams._ He wanted to shout while his heart raced. Could this be? Am I finally meeting  _her?_

When the girl mentioned “we found each other” Jon’s heart stopped and suddenly he had visions of snow. Lots and lots of snow.

He heard the gates open, the sound of horses slowly approaching, and there –  _there_ in the middle of the courtyard just as he had just come out was  _her._

Same red hair, same blue eyes, it was unmistakable even after so many years apart that he stood frozen for a moment, afraid that it was all an illusion.

But just as soon as their eyes met, she was in his arms and he was home.

And the next thing he saw was fireplace, a hearth, and both of them leaning close.

But like any of his dreams, they couldn’t get close enough,  _would never_ get close enough.

And then he recognized those same blue eyes.

The girl in the bus.

The eyes of the dancer.

Jon had found her at last.

He ran to hail a cab then to go back to New Castle and ask for Wylla’s friend despite the protests of his friends and not knowing that Wylla had just called Daryn to tell him that she had just dropped her friend off at the bus that would take her to Winterfell.


	9. Chapter VIII: The Bar

Sansa was having the worst luck. The bus that would take her home finally had to cancel the trip because of the heavy snow. They’d call her the moment the snow lets up so she had no choice but to go back to the Hotel and book once more. At least her suite was still available so there was that.

After calling her parents, she didn’t bother to tell anyone else and just made her way to the hotel’s bar.

It was just as well because she still needed to clear her mind from what happened last night. After she went out of the ballroom, she got swept in with the people congratulating her on getting incredible reviews for her preview of  _The Knight of Tears._ Mayor Manderly was like a proud father showing her off that she had to make another escape, this time, with the help of Wynafryd because it was all too overwhelming and she was still incredibly distracted to enjoy it.

She had a moment with the stranger in the dark. But it didn’t feel strange or foreign. It felt right.

She wanted to look for him but with the visions, the convenient interruptions, she wasn’t all that sure if it really happened.

But one thing was sure.

She couldn’t explain it but her gut was telling her loud and clear, it was  _him._

What did it all mean?

Would it be just like her dreams?

Always meeting but not quite?

“Here you go, darling.”

Sansa looked up and saw Mr. Davos Seaworth, the kind old hotel manager smiling at her. “I had Podrik here fix you up something nice.”

Sansa smiled at him and Podrik, the barista warmly. “Thank you. What is it?”

“Why don’t you try?”

Sansa sniffed the glass then took a sip, her hand flying to her mouth as she made a sound of surprise at the sweet and smooth taste of it.

Davos chuckled. “There’s an actual slice of lemon cake blended into it plus schnapps for the lemon girl.”

Sansa grinned. “Thank you.”

“Now, what has our girl frowning,” Davos made his way inside the bar and started helping out Podrik dry some glass.

“It’s…silly,” Sansa admitted.

“Nonsense,” Davos waved off.

“It really is,” Sansa pressed.

“Well, tell you what, if I laugh you call your father or your brother to fire me,” He winked at her.

Sansa laughed. “I would never! But okay, do you believe in…coincidences?”

He hummed. “You better get more specific than that love.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “It’s just… I keep… running into someone lately, but we never actually get to meet…”  _but in my dreams we’ve known each other all our lives,_ she didn’t add.

“Okay, but you’re certain it's the same person?”

“He is. I’m sure of it,” Sansa bit her lip.

“Ah, a  _he.”_

Her eyes lifted to Davos’ twinkling eyes. “Well, it seems that fate is telling you something. But what do you mean you don’t actually meet?”

Sansa slowly told him about the bus, the elevator, the pair of eyes he saw watching her at the end of her performance, and the stranger in the dark and hesitantly, about her dreams too.

“I’m sure it’s one and the same person,” also that he’s the man in her dreams. “But I have no clue how to find him or if I even want to find him.”

Davos gave her a look.

“Okay, a part of me wants to find him,” she admitted earning a smile.

“But?”

Sansa closed her eyes and leant on her elbow. “But what if we end up like in my dreams? What if we’re going to meet only to…” she couldn’t finish so she shook her head instead before looking up at Davos worriedly. “What if… what if the reason we keep getting interrupted is because it’s a warning? And…Davos… what if we’re just…what if we’re just ships that pass in the night?” she whispered.

Davos looked at her for a score before he dropped the rag and crossed his arms against his chest. “You pass each other an awful lot to be just coincidental random boats afloat.”

Sansa kept mum.

Davos sighed. “And dear girl, you have  _one_ lead or have you forgotten?”

She looked up at him then and he was grinning. “Didn’t you say you saw him at this hotel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Thank you so much for all the support! :) I'm sorry they keep missing each other. I'll have the last two parts up soon. :)


	10. Part IX: The Dream

_“Please don’t go,” she pleaded, “Don’t leave me again.”_

_He clenched his fists against the windowsill while his back remained turned to her. “You know I have no choice.”_

_“There’s always a choice. Or have you finally done it? You’ve chosen to let me go?”_

_He turned abruptly then and crushed her against him before cupping her face to look him in the eye. “I chose you. That’s why I’m doing this. I chose you above all. Everything I’m doing is for you. It’s the only way I know you’ll be safe.”_

_She closed her eyes then and let the tears flow. “What if you don’t come back?”_

_She felt him kiss away her tears and coax her eyes open to see him smile at her. “My love, what is it that I promised you? When you asked me where I would go?”_

_A faint smile graced her face at last. “You corrected me. You told me, ‘where would_ **_we_ ** _go?’”_

_He stroked her cheek. “Aye. You carry me with you always. Just as I carry you here with me too,” he took her palm and placed it on his chest over his heart. “I came back just as I’ve said, I’ll come back again and I promise I won’t leave without you ever again.”_

* * *

 

_Her skin was ice cold, no matter how much he tried to warm her up while the light in her eyes was slowly fading._

_How could he warm her up when he himself was frozen too?_

_The war had ended, the realm saved, except for her._

_She was too stubborn to leave when asked that he had barely been able to see her still alive._

_Not that he was any better._

_He was wounded too and likely won’t live to see the morning._

_“You…came back,” she said weakly and he had to fight through the pain both physically and not to crawl to her and take her hand and cheek in his palms._

_“I did…I promised…” he whispered back._

_She smiled. “I know…you would…that’s why…I waited…”_

_“You shouldn’t have,” he said almost angrily._

_She gave him a look that was almost fierce if not for the blue in her lips. “We’re here...together…at last…”_

_He wanted to cry. “We are…”_

_“We’re here…before the…old gods,” she lifted her hand weakly to trace his face._

_“Aye.”_

_They shared a look and he understood. “Do you take…this man?”_

_She smiled her radiant smile and nodded weakly. “I take this man.”_

_And there under the heart tree, they sealed their union with a frozen kiss._

_Then darkness._


	11. Part X: The Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. I hope you guy like it :)

Jon had just about given up when Daryn called him to say that Wylla’s guest had already left White Harbor. He was up the rooftop doing what everyone told him he did best.

Bloody brooding.

He was already wearing his uniform, stalling as much as he could in hopes of getting a glimpse of her. He was due to leave to fly his plane to Karhold in a few hours.

_How could I let this pass?_

She was just  _there_ with him. Too many times already she was pushed his way and they were  _actually_ talking inside the old ballroom too.

Stupid. He was  _stupid._ And now he missed his chance.

How many chances were there?

The bus, the party…he straightened then. Could she be the same person from the plane? The red-head Val and Satin wanted him to greet?

And then he remembered the party after the fireworks. She just  _disappeared._ And he didn’t even know who to look for because all of a sudden Wylla’s guest, the dancer was swarmed by people, causing a commotion while he searched for his mystery girl at the same time dodging being introduced to the guest— _oh for fucks’ sake!_

He swallowed. What if  _she_ was the guest. What if  _she_ was the dancer?

But no. It couldn’t be. The dancer had silver hair.

Hair that could’ve been just a wig— _Jon Snow you truly are a bloody idiot!_

If only he just followed what everyone told him to do then he would’ve met her already!

What was Wylla’s friend’s name? They already mentioned it to him and now he was regretting barely listening.

“Sansa,” he blurted out.

“Yes?”

Jon’s heart almost leapt out of his chest from shock and then realized too late that the voice that answered was familiar. His heart raced and his palms grew sweaty at the realization sinking in that he was suddenly afraid to turn around.

“You…called my name?” he heard her walk closer and he swore he wasn’t breathing.

He swallowed then before he lost his nerve and he’d lose yet another opportunity. So slowly, he turned.

He couldn’t help holding his breath at the sight of her truly in front of him then. His dreams did her no justice.

Her hair had a richer red hue while her eyes were bluer and softer—she was so beautiful that the whole of him ached for her.

She looked taken aback as well, her eyes wide, her full lips slightly open after letting out a quiet gasp. She looked as unbelieving as he did, both their eyes roaming over their forms.

Their eyes locked and visions swam in his mind in what felt like years but was actually just a quick moment.

_Did she see them too?_

_Does she know?_

_Does she know how long he’s waited for this moment?_

Her tearful answer said it all.

“Is it really you…Jon?”

And just like that, tears leaked from his eyes too as he gathered her in his arms and lifted her the same way he did, thousands of years ago when she came to him just as he was brought back.

“It’s me. Sansa, it’s me. Is it really you? Are you really here, my love?” He whispered against her shoulder.

“It’s me, Jon. I’ve waited so long,” she cried with her face pressed against his.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa. I’m sorry it took so long to find you,” he sobbed, holding her as tightly as possible.

They pulled away slightly to face each other. “We’re here now.”

Jon brushed his nose against hers and rested his forehead on hers. “Together. At last.”

Sansa smiled back at him before taking note of his uniform. “You’re the pilot.”

“Aye. And you’re the ballerina,” he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly she looked worried. “You’re leaving.”

Jon’s smile faded as well. “I thought you left for Winterfell earlier.”

“Jon…how are we going to make this work? I…I’m going on tour soon.”

Jon swallowed. Both their jobs would require them to part but he just had his Sansa back after so many years just to be deterred once more. “We’ll find a way, I promise.”

Sansa looked at him before smiling again and nodding. “We will. Together.” She rested her head on his shoulder then, her arms wrapping around his neck while his wrapped around her back.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she whispered. “I can’t believe we found each other again.”

Jon held her tighter. “I can.”

Sansa pulled away and looked at him so lovingly that his hands traced up until he was cupping her face and neck once more.

After looking into eyes he’s only dreamt of seeing once more, he finally leant down and kissed her.

And for the first time in centuries, there was no darkness that followed.

* * *

 

_Inspired by this quote:_

_“Ships that pass in the night, and speak each other in passing,_  
Only a signal shown and a distant voice in the darkness;  
So on the ocean of life, we pass and speak one another,  
Only a look and a voice, then darkness again and a silence.”

_―[ **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2697.Henry_Wadsworth_Longfellow),  **[Tales of a Wayside Inn](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1979110)**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last of it. I really hope you like it @weasleyrose! I’ve had this plot for years already and I’m really happy I finally had time to write it down. So thank you for the opportunity (and the deadline haha it really helped). Merry Christmas! 


End file.
